Cutting in on the Tango
by Mikazukino Hikari
Summary: Full summary insideSeries of oneshot fics with randomly chosen alternate pairings.
1. Mature Understanding

Title: **Mature Understanding**

Pairing: Rika/Eriol

Cannon: Manga

* * *

He had always had a keen interest in Sasaki Rika. It was nothing compared to his interest in Sakura, but then that was an entirely different situation. She was family. She was also, incidentally, the most powerful sorceress in many generations, if not ever. Sakura held so much glam and glaze to her, infecting everyone with her laughter and joy, her exuberance and volatility.

Quite opposite to her dear friend.

No, Sasaki-san was nothing like the girls her own age. She seemed to hold a maturity that was almost innate. Her bearing and poise was unique and ladylike. And unlike every other child her age who held such maturity and understanding, it was not hard earned and thus did not bear the marks upon her. There was no bitterness to her sweet countenance. The light in her eyes was genuine, as were each of her smiles. The understanding she showed those around her was not fallacious.

And she was in love with her fourth grade teacher.

So aside of the keen and almost scientific interest he had taken to this beautiful and special young girl, he put all else out of mind. He had done his duty to Sakura and his cute little descendant and left Tomoeda with Kaho. Kaho who loved him dearly, despite her own reasoning but who he could only feel mild emotion for. Kaho, who after three years of romantic relations with someone she still could not see as anyone but a child, graduated and returned home to the shrine she was now mistress over.

By the time he was to return to Tomoeda, the red haired girl with calm demeanor was not much more than a vague memory with a touch of curiosity painted on it. With little reason for him to think else.

"I still can't get over how different you look as a grown up, Eriol- kun," Sakura exclaimed again. "And should I be calling you Eriol-san now?"

"If you do, I shall feel offended. And it is no less of a shock to see you in a sixteen-year-old body rather than the little twelve-year-old girl I saw last," Eriol smiled.

Sakura laughed and blushed before looking at her watch almost casually. What she saw apparently disturbed her, for she stopped in her tracks. "I'm LATE! So sorry, Eriol, but I promised to meet Syaoran for dinner tonight and I'm supposed to be ready in five minutes!"

Eriol chuckled softly. "If you use magic, you might just be able to make it!"

Sakura laughed infectiously, "That's cheating! Ja ne, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol smiled as he watched his dear friend leave quickly. In some ways, she was his very own daughter and he could feel nothing but pride when he saw her. She truly was beautiful. And he could tell, even with his now severely limited power, that she was even more powerful than when he had left. She was amazing, as always.

His smile lessening to become mere enjoyment rather than amusement, he turned and continued on the path set before him. Unconsciously perhaps, Sakura had set out towards the infamous Penguin Park where so much had happened. He wondered if it was holding up well from the passage of time. Eriol strolled casually down the dirt lane, only barely noting the lamps as they lit in protest of the setting sun.

However, all casualness left his person when he finally reached the park. For there leaning against the large King Penguin was a figure lost in desolation. He could hear from his distance the racking sobs that shook her delicate figure. At first he paused, unsure as to whether to intrude on a scene so lost and alone, not wanting to be the callous stranger who interrupted the unforgiving solitude that gave solace. Until the sun glinted on the figure in it's last rays, showing off a head of beautiful red hair.

"Sasaki-san?" Eriol called out quietly.

The young girl jerked and looked up. Her face was much the same as it had been four years ago, as delicately carved and maturely set as ever. But now it held a sorrow to it, exemplified more thoroughly by the tear treks that marked her usually calm face. Still, Eriol could not help but catch his breath as he saw how the onset of a few years could turn someone so unassuming into someone so ravishing.

"W-who are y-you?" she sniffled, obviously a bit unnerved, startling Eriol out of his momentary state of shock.

"A friend. Are you okay, Sasaki-san? Are you hurt?"

She seemed to open her mouth in protest, whether of his unhelpful answer or to the delicate questions it was unsure, before shutting it tightly and shaking her head. "Please, just go."

Eriol frowned and walked nearer. "No. You are in pain, Sasaki-san," he said simply before leaning down and handing her a handkerchief. "Now, dry your eyes and tell me what happened."

Her big grey eyes looked up at him for a moment, filled with tears and questions. She seemed to hesitate for the barest of moments before doing something completely against her character. Without a second thought, she launched herself on his bent figure and they both tumbled to the ground once more. Eriol landed in surprise, holding himself up by his elbows as he stared at the young girl who clung to him, her head buried into his chest as she shed more tears.

"I loved him so much! I had always loved him! But he, he, he..." she choked on the small word with so much meaning behind it.

"He what?"

"He just stopped loving me! I don't know why! We were engaged! We had been engaged since I was ten and now he decided he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Terada-sensei broke up with you?" Eriol asked, a bit of surprise colouring his voice.

"Oh, please don't say his name! It hurts too much! I gave him my childhood and he didn't even care! He said that it was a disgrace for him to marry someone fourteen years younger than he was. That he must have been insane to let it happen in the first place." She paused, gulping compulsively as she tried to hold back the tide of tears. "He asked for his ring back! It barely even fit my fingers anymore, I don't understand why he would want it back! It would mean nothing to him."

Eriol stared at her as she broke in her monologue to sob uncontrollably once more. Carefully he sat up a little and pulled her to sit between his bent knees as she clung to his chest. Gently he ran his fingers over her beautiful hair and cursed the teacher a hundred ways to hell. This sweet, sweet girl didn't deserve this. She had done nothing wrong. If he could put his hands on that Terada person, he would...

"And the worst part is he said he was engaged to someone else! That he loved her! It means he had been thinking of breaking up with me for awhile, doesn't it? That he stopped loving me a long time ago!"

The tears came harder then as Eriol's murderous thoughts escalated. The man was despicable. And to think, he had admired him all those years ago. As he looked down at this poor girl who was at last acting her own age in the most horrible of ways, something happened that he couldn't explain. Without further thought, he pulled her from his chest and leaned down to brush his lips over hers.

Instantly, Rika's sobs were silenced as she stared in shock at this strange man who seemed to be only a couple years younger than...him. This man who said he was a friend but who she was sure she had never seen before, who listened to her heart's outpourings without qualm. Then, in an action completely unlike anything she had ever done before, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Eriol couldn't control his thoughts, nor did he particularly want to. In a rush, he could feel the suppressed interest and curious wonderings of "what if" and "if only" blow wide into his heart as this sweet girl kissed him back as passionately as he had, apparently, always wanted to kiss her. For all the world, Eriol would not let a single thought pass into his head for fear of it bringing rationality with it.

For several minutes, they let themselves be lost in the moment, oblivious to the passersby who pointed and cooed at the couple as they sat in the middle of a children's park after daylight's passage. Then reason seemed to flit down to both of them and they parted, gasping for breath.

Rika stared in horror at the man she had been kissing, her grey eyes wide. "I-I-I...oh, my god, I don't even know you! I-I-I..I can't believe-," she began before being interrupted.

"You know me," Eriol said quite abruptly. Not for a moment was he going to allow her to think her way out of this situation. He had tasted heaven for a few moments there and was determined not to give it back, especially when it so unexpectedly found him.

"Then who are you?!" she gasped, trying desperately to find that delicate balance she had always kept herself in. She teetered on the edge of sanity, trying to grasp her ubiquitous maturity and understanding.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol. We went to school together, don't you remember?"

"Eriol-san?" she gasped.

The name came as a surprise to Eriol, who had assumed she would refer to him by his last name as he had for her. They had never been particularly close during his brief stay in Tomoeda and had no understanding why she would refer to him in a way that would be almost inappropriate.

"Yes...Rika-chan."

"B-but, you are so much older! You look like you could be in your mid- twenties."

Eriol nodded, toying with the idea of telling her everything. He passed that aside as complete insanity since most likely she wouldn't believe him. Nor should he tell her so much when as like as not, she would run from him when next they met.

"Let's just say that I'm not what I seem."

Rika stared at him for a moment, her eyes once again reflecting her calm and precise understanding which had been her trademark. "The magic. You have powers like Sakura-chan does."

Eriol's sapphire eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Rika smiled a little, the sadness seeming to lessen for a moment. "You can't be Sakura-chan's friend for as long as I have and not notice something unusual about her. It was only recently that I came to understand what it was. And don't worry, I haven't told anyone, not even Chiharu-chan or Naoko-chan."

Eriol's lips twitched into a smile. "You really did understand everything didn't you? Perhaps that was why I was always drawn to you."

Rika frowned a little in confusion. "You always seemed to have eyes only for Sakura-chan."

"Not everything is as it appears, Rika-chan. For instance, why did you call me Eriol-san?"

Her grey eyes widened before she glanced down. "I had always found you fascinating. You seemed just like me. I never minded being the grown up of our group, but when you came along, I wasn't the only one anymore. There was someone else who seemed to have the same personality as I did. You comforted me."

Eriol's smile grew as he heard her. So it was mutual. They had both fascinated each other, however well concealed. "I'm glad to hear that, Rika- chan."

She looked up at him and smiled a little more genuinely. "Welcome back, Eriol-san." She grew quiet, looking around at the situation she found herself in before glancing back at him shyly. "Why are you back? How long are you staying?"

"I was just visiting. But now I think I will stay for a while longer."

Rika blushed and looked down at her hands. Smiling softly, Eriol took one of her hands and drew them both to their feet. "Come with me now, Rika- chan. We'll go get dinner and perhaps I can show you that you deserve better than that Terada-san. That you are truly special."

The beautiful, quiet girl looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to sadden once more at the mention of her ex-loves name, but at the same time, a small light of hope shone from them. The hope that she could answer the many questions she had asked herself when she was younger and more of a child. Nodding she smiled a shy smile and followed him out of the park.

* * *

A/N: Now wasn't that interesting. This story wasn't so difficult to write for the fact that the pairing was unusual. No, they actually made a weird sort of sense. It was just hard to find a situation where they could actually get together.

Two notes: 1) Eriol has a grown up form. In the manga they mention him being a child for a long, long time so it is assumed he has an adult form. I chose to use it in this fic because I felt Rika was better meant with a guy much older than her since she WAS so very mature and adult-like. 2) Rika's eye colour. In the anime they are brown. However, in the colour pictures of the manga they are grey/purple. I decided that since it was from the manga I would use the manga colours.


	2. Not Finished

Title: **Not Finished**

Pairing: Nakuru/Touya

Cannon: Anime

* * *

"I can't believe we are finally getting married, Toouya! And in two days!" Nakuru giggled as she pounced her fiancée forcefully. It was a good thing for both of them that he was only a short distance from the couch, where they both landed safely.

"Will you please stop doing that?!" he growled, though most of the bite seemed to be lacking from what it had always been previous.

"But it's so much fun! And besides, your strong, built body is well equipped to handle it. Stop complaining." She giggled and cuddled into him.

The sight was not all together abnormal from an outsider perspective. The two appeared to be of about the same age and dearly in love with each other. And if one seemed to be a bit hyper and the other a bit staid, it wasn't too unusual. But in reality, the pairing still had all of their friends and acquaintances scratching their heads in confusion.

No one was quite sure what had happened to turn Touya's loathing towards the hyper moon guardian into a deep and abiding affection. If they didn't know any better, it could almost be thought to be magic. But not even Nakuru would stoop that low would she?

With a contented sigh, Touya brought his arms to wrap around his soon to be lover. It seemed a bit old fashion that they had not made love yet, but it was how both of them agreed it would be done. Touya did it because he was still deep down confused as to how all this had happened and in part respect for Nakuru who for some reason, despite all her clingy attachment seemed to want nothing so intimate.

"And in two days I can finally see what that lithe body of yours looks like naked and how you would be like in bed. I can only imagine what it must be like to make love to someone who was designed to be perfect." He closed his eyes and pictured it happily before opening them again and smiling up at Nakuru.

"I can't wait to find out what I look like either," she giggled, giving him a brief kiss which turned into something none so brief.

That is, until the words she had uttered sank in.

Touya pulled away and looked at her. "Wait, what?"

"Well, I don't know what I look like naked yet!"

At first, Touya frowned then an idea came to him. "Oh, you mean you don't know if you look good naked yet since no one else has seen you. Don't worry, I'm biased."

"Oh, no silly! That's not what I meant!"

"Huh? Then you mean you've never seen yourself naked?"

"Not with my feminine body parts I haven't," she answered distinctly, playing with his hair. "They aren't finished yet."

"What?!" Touya gasped, sitting up and looking at her. "You mean then that you...what do you mean?"

"Well, Touya, you know that I'm not a human! Why would I be either male or female? I choose to ACT more female because I have a more feminine personality, but in reality I'm neither. What would make you think otherwise?"

Touya just stared. It was an idea that had never crossed his mind before. That she didn't have.... He couldn't quite grasp the concept. "You mean that's why you didn't want to make love before? Because you actually COULDN'T?"

"Yep! But don't worry! Eriol said I would be finished before the wedding! We'll still have fun on our wedding night!"

Touya just stared at her...it. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. The world around him clouded and he fell back.

Suddenly, Touya woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting up abruptly, he found himself alone in his bedroom. It was dark outside and the clock on his desk read 2:34am. Without thinking, he ran from the room and across the small apartment he lived in to rush into the room on the opposite side. Breathing a sigh of relief, he found Yuki asleep in his own bed.

It had been a dream. He wasn't marrying Nakuru. He still hated her. She wouldn't be able to cast a magic spell on him to make him love her. He hoped.

Breathing more easily he began to head towards his room once more before a thought struck him. He turned around to look at Yuki. Or more precisely, a part of his friend he had never seen before, despite the fact that they had confessed their love some time before. Because Yuki said he wasn't ready yet.

Touya's brown eyes widened in worry. What if he had meant that literally? Without a second thought, Touya ran to the phone and dialed a number quickly. He waited for a moment before he heard a sleepy voice on the other side answer.

"Sakura?...Yes, I know what time it is...No I'm fine I promise...Hey, Sakura, Nakuru is still in England right?...And she can't cast any spells on her own, right?.... Just curious....Hey, do you have the number for that weird blue haired fellow?....Yeah him....Oh, I just need to ask him a question...."

* * *

A/N: Too much fun.


	3. Finding Solace

Title: **Finding Solace**

Pairing: Tomoyo/Touya

Cannon: Manga

* * *

Her best friend was getting married. Correction, her best friend and the woman she loved. Yes, woman. Not only a woman but her second cousin. Twice the sin. But it was _Sakura_. It didn't matter who Sakura was, male, female, whatever. She would have loved her either way. But now she was getting married. And she was the Maid of Honour.

She was truly happy for her friend, really. Nothing meant more to her than to have Sakura happy. And Li could give her that happiness. She wished him well, too. They were both her dear friends. Nothing about the whole situation really upset her. She wanted them both to be happy and they would be. They really would. And she was happy for them.

But her heart was still breaking in the finality of the situation. Any last remnants of hope left in her heart were now darkened forever, as they should have been years ago.

It was time now. Tomoyo smiled and entered the room where her friend sat nervously fingering the beautiful dress she herself had made. She smiled and made herself ignore the pain that irrationally imposed itself upon her as she set forward in procession of women who would stand and watch their friend adoringly, enviously and contentedly.

It was time to let go.

It was time to let go. She was his sister. He was a good man. He would take care of her. Even if he was a Chinese brat. And if Li didn't take care of her, he would have every satisfaction of beating him to death.

Still, for so long she had been his to take care of. She was his to protect, to care for, to love. She was the one woman in his life who had always been there. She was the consistency in his life. She meant more to him than a simple brother sister relationship. She was more in his life than a little sister.

He knew that perhaps his amount of affection for her wasn't entirely natural. Some might say that it bordered on incestuous but he was more honest. He had no desire for his sister like that. The idea was repulsive. But she was still the only woman he loved. Every other woman had left, she had stayed.

But now she was leaving. And he had to let her go. He had to let her be happy. He wanted her happiness. Even if it meant that he was going to be alone now. Sure he wasn't really alone. He still had his sister. She was still there for him to hug at the end of the day, unlike his mother and father who had passed away the year previous. She was still there.

But she was still leaving just like everyone else had. Like Yuki had. Taken away harshly by the Moon Guardian who had to swallow the alternate personality in hopes of remaining alive when Sakura had lost herself in depression after her father's death. It was assured that Yuki would return, one day. Perhaps.

But now, on this day, Touya was alone. He felt it so harshly, as if he had walked into a brick wall. Still, he had to let go. He had to let her be happy and put away all the feelings that raged in his veins. Straightening, he smiled down at his sister in her beautiful gown as Tomoyo stepped from the room to process out before them. She smiled gently up at him, obviously a little nervous. Then they stepped forward, processing to the front among all the guests who stared at the couple lovingly.

He gave her away with a smile in his father's place. They looked at each other in mutual sadness for a moment as both realized once again the missing person but it only lasted a second before she stepped away and walked towards Li.

It was done.

It was done. She had watched her friend marry someone else. She had spoken kindly to them at the reception and wished them luck. Now she was alone once more. The large room was still filled with people. Many of them were Chinese and milled around talking to others. Tomoyo couldn't help but stare in mild interest at Li's mother and sisters, but it was only a fleeting interest.

Tomoyo felt hollow. She had lost her best friend in more than one way this day. In reality, not much had really changed. Tomoyo knew she would see her friend just as much as she had before. This was not a new loss. They had been together for so long.

But that comfort was taken from her as well when she heard the Li women pass by her chatting quietly.

"Oh, I'm so glad little brother will be coming back home soon."

"He did tell the little cherry blossom didn't he?"

"He says he did. She seemed a little sad about having to move so far from her family. So he told me that he plans to make regular trips back here with her."

"Is that alright mother?"

"He will assume the head of the clan when he returns. If he says it's alright, we can hardly stop him."

"Yes, but..."

The conversation trailed off. Tomoyo stared at the space in agony. Sakura hadn't mentioned any of this. Perhaps it had slipped her mind, but Tomoyo knew better. Sakura had kept it a secret on purpose. She hadn't wanted to sadden her friend anymore than was necessary. Sakura wouldn't know how to say it. But this was too much.

Looking around desperately, Tomoyo searched for someone to anchor onto, someone who would bring her stability. Her eyes flitted through the room quickly, anxiously. It only took a moment before her breath caught and she found someone else doing something so similar.

Violet eyes clashed with brown.

Touya locked eyes with his sister's friend. It was obvious from the look on her face that she too had overheard the conversation. She too was feeling the sudden loss. Silently he stared at her for a minute before standing up and turning to walk out onto the patio of the large hall.

As he had planned, she followed and he wondered just what he was doing really. He had frequently discussed things with Tomoyo when he was upset, but it just seemed like the natural thing to do. She was the type of person everyone confessed to. She had listened to him many times without even needing to speak. She exuded comfort.

But this was different, he realized. This time she too was upset. Oh, long ago he had guessed what she kept hidden. Unlike his sister, he caught the longing looks she would sometimes send towards her dearest friends. Much like her mother had once sent to his own he supposed. He knew that she felt this loss as much as he did, if not more. He didn't know what he could do for her, but perhaps just this once he could try. Or at the very least, he could share the pain instead of unloading it.

She came to stand beside him as he leaned on the stone wall that surrounded the small patio raised slightly from the gardens outside the paved walk. He noticed that she didn't lean onto it for support like he did. No she never did something like that. She was never the sort to lean on anyone. He stared at her and wondered what that must be like. She was always so calm and yet he knew she must feel pain and hurt and terror just like everyone else. Still she managed to be so calm. She managed to hold it all in without forcing anyone else to hear her worries.

In that moment, he did something he had never done before and pulled her into a hug. Tomoyo stiffened in surprise for a moment before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him.

Tomoyo couldn't hold it in anymore. She had never before embraced Touya. There had never been any call to. When she thought about it though it felt perhaps a bit weird. They were relatives and had known each other for most of her life. Yet never once had they embraced and shared a hug. It seemed unnatural. Especially in light of how good it now felt.

She leaned into his hard chest and didn't object when she felt him sway ever so slightly in a rocking manner. He was giving her comfort, she realized. He was comforting her in exchange for all the comfort she had given him, all the times she had listened without mind. She was truly grateful, but she also felt bad. She knew he was suffering as much as she was.

Pulling away, Tomoyo looked up into his deep brown eyes. A world of emotion and words passed silently between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Then, in silent agreement, Touya bent his head and Tomoyo reached up to share in a tender kiss. They both recognized the loss in each other and in that moment they both prayed to find solace in the other.

The next morning, Touya woke to the gentle sounds of fabric swishing. Opening his eyes, he saw Tomoyo slowly dressing with all the care she had always put into her wardrobe. It was fascinating to watch. He had never seen a woman dress before, never watched the slow and sensual way they put on their clothes.

Suddenly he realized he wouldn't mind waking up to watch her dress again.

When she had finished dressing, Touya saw as she made to leave before speaking up. "Where are you going without saying goodbye?"

Tomoyo jumped a little and turned around quickly. She hadn't thought he had woken up. She had dressed quietly on purpose, trying hard to keep the resolve she had mustered after slipping out of the warm and comforting embrace he had afforded her.

It had taken all she had to get out of bed.

"I was going home. I didn't think goodbye was necessary."

"You were wrong," he muttered, sitting up and pulling his legs to one side of the bed. Wrapping the sheet around his waist he stood and walked over to her.

Tomoyo bit her lip and closed her eyes. It was too much for her. The night previous had been filled with so many warring emotions. Then to have such a violently passionate reaction to a man she had seen for so many years as a friend, a brother almost, it was more than she could handle.

Touya watched her carefully as he approached. He could tell that she was desperately trying to keep her calm demeanor. For some reason, he really didn't want her to. He wanted to her to have the same weird heart beat that he did. The same misunderstanding as to how something like this could come so quickly.

Finally he reached her after what seemed an hour and reached a hand up to caress her cheek. "I don't think you should be leaving at all."

Tomoyo gasped and looked at him. His eyes seared into her. For a moment cold logic jumped into her head and she argued everything. She knew that it was probably nothing really. They were both hurt, they were both at a loss. It would pass, nothing like this could last. No relationship based on this kind of start, this weird passion would ever last. She should say no now before things got bad.

But she couldn't.

Touya smiled as he saw her give up. He too knew everything that had wildly passed through her mind. But he didn't care either. Instead he pulled her back into his arms and once more lowered his lips to kiss her passionately.

For the time being, neither would be alone.

* * *

A/N: Now that was fun. I recently read something by another author with this pairing and I wanted to make sure it was very different from that. I hope I managed it. And I know a lot of people are going to be irritated at me for the half explained disappearance of Yuki. But this wasn't about how Yuki disappeared. Still, since I wanted it to be as canon as possible I wanted to make sure there was some mention of Yuki. So thus, he is just gone now, perhaps to return but who knows. If you want further explanation of the logic of him disappearing and not Yue, review and I'll go into it further.

And no, I won't go into further detail and say whether in this story Touya and Tomoyo would actually stay together past a few weeks or not. Use your imagination.


	4. Fantasy World

Title: **Fantasy World**

Pairing: Naoko/Fujitaka

Canon: Anime

* * *

She wasn't a little girl anymore, but she doubted he realized that. She was quite obviously young enough to be his daughter, despite the fact he looked so young. His seeming eternal youth was perhaps one more thing that attracted her to him. Another mysterious happening in a world everyone took for ordinary.

Ah, but he didn't take everything for granted. No, he dug out the mysteries that lay beneath. He sought out the same answers she did. He was just like her really. They both read an inordinate amount. They both enjoyed secrets and finding out what was beneath them. And he had always sat as interested as anyone when they had told ghost stories one night, providing a few of his own.

People called her foolish, but she was sure he didn't agree. He understood her. She was positive of it. But like every good scientist, she had to see. Oh, sure, her friends thought she was just lost in a world of fantasy. But she wasn't. She was seeking truth. Truths behind ghosts, enigmas, aliens and any number of fantastical beasts she had treasured in her youth. Many scientists searched for answers like this. She had to rely on books, but, oh, he sought them out personally.

So she found herself signing up for his class almost instantly when given the choice. She wasn't the only among her friends. The Chinese heir was fascinated himself and occasionally the two would study together. But he still had the vantage point since he was dating the professors daughter.  
Yet, she had no such advantage. She was just another girl. And her grades were spectacular. Her papers always had poignant little commentaries praising her notes and remarkable intellect. He always found the time to smile at her.

She wasn't alone.

That day she decided. He could give her the answers. He could understand her and help her answer all her questions. He could love her as much as she found herself loving him.

She would tell him.

She waited for him after class, smiling as patiently as she always had done. Today would be the day. Today she would start the rest of her life. With him. It was a good and glorious day.

He came to her, a genuine smile of affection on his lips. She made to speak but found herself incapable for a moment. The wildness of the moment came over her and she was taken with a flush that crept over her features, leaving her momentarily speechless.

"Ah, Naoko-san, I'm so glad to see you. I had been meaning to discuss something with you."

Naoko blinked, startled He was going to be so forward? "Really, Kinomoto-sensei?"

"Yes, indeed. I just wanted to tell you how I'd noticed the marked change in you. When you were a little girl, you had always been so obsessed with the supernatural. Now you seem like a little scientist, thirsty for knowledge." He paused and smiled once more. "You are all grown up now, Naoko-san."

She smiled, breathless. Now would be the time. Unconsciously, she leaned forward, anxious to hear what he had to say. Her heart beating violently, clouding her mind's judgment and ability to function, she barely found it in her to reply, "It had to happen sometime, Kinomoto-sensei."

He smiled and nodded. "I know. And I'm so proud. I feel almost like a father to you and all of Sakura's friends." A beeping noise emerged from his watch just in time to cover the sound of her heart shattering into pieces. "Oh. I have a meeting I'm going to be late to! I'll see you this weekend for Sakura's party, right?"

"Y-yes, sensei," she stuttered to him. He smiled in reply and waved goodbye before turning to leave. Her eyes followed his retreating figure for some distance before they clouded with tears.

"Yanagisawa-san? Why are you staring off into space?"

She turned to face the speaker, careful to not meet his eyes, lest she show her tears to him. Still she smiled boldly. "Oh, no reason in particular."

"You are always lost in your fantasy world," he sighed before turning and gesturing that she follow him to the cafeteria to meet the others for lunch.

"Yes, I do believe I am."

* * *

A/N: A bit sadder than the previous ones. All the rest of them had hope or humour. This one is just unrequited love. It was hard to come up with how it was going to work but once I did, well it just flowed like poetry. I like this one. I'm very proud. Even if it is a bit short.


	5. Silent Desperation

Title: **Silent Desperation**

Pairing: Tomoyo/Yukito

Canon: manga

* * *

"I'm fading."

He delivered the words simply, their sound absorbed by the rain that surrounded them. A simple fact made simpler by the morose surroundings.

"How soon?"

"Very."

He smiled down at her and she was struck again by how much he had come to look like his magical counterpart. Everyone attributed it to age, but she had always wondered if that was true. If it weren't for the still warm eyes and as yet short hair, there would be no difference. It wasn't age. It was bleeding through.

"Does she know?"

"No. Nor does Toya. I don't want to tell them now that…."

"Do you think it's because of Fujitaka-sensei died?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

She said it simply. Two words. Yet, in them he felt the reverberation of regret and sorrow. He looked down at her where she stood beside him. She had grown even more beautiful in the past decade. Her skin had grown more snowy, her hair more lustrous. She could easily have been a star but had instead chosen to take a step back in deference to her friend.

That was her way. She did everything in deference to everyone else. All of them had turned to her for comfort at one point or another. She was an ever-ready sympathetic ear. When advice was needed, she offered it. When encouragement was silently pleaded for, she gave it. When words weren't enough, she offered a shoulder to cry on.

Often he had mentally compared his counterpart to her. Both of them chose to leave the important things, the love, unsaid. They were silent pillars of support. Of sorrow.

"I know."

* * *

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Take care of them. My other self is one thing but…."

"I know."

…

"It will be too much for her. Two losses so close together."

"She's strong. It will hurt and she will feel guilt, but she will get by."

"Because she has you."

"And others."

"You are the important one, though. You are the one that supports us all."

"I tried."

"Thank you."

"What can I do for _you_?"

* * *

"Let me hold you."

She nodded in silent assent and, for the first time since they met more than a decade before, he held her in his arms. She wrapped her own around him, leaning her head on his chest as he bent his over hers. She was trembling and at long last he got confirmation that she wasn't as calm as she seemed. Her tremors triggered his own and his breath caught in his throat. When it finally escaped, it was ragged and sharp.

He was going to die.

For the first time, the thought truly struck home. He was going to die and leave no trace of himself behind. There would be no body to bury, no ashes to scatter. He would simply cease to exist. In the end, the only proof of his existence would be held in the memories of those who and known him. Even then, those would fade. How long before even the girl in his arms right then forgot what he looked like, how his voice sounded? How long before every memory was absorbed into his other self just as he was about to be?

There was no rational thought in his mind as he pulled back and bent his head to press his lips to hers. He didn't stop when she stiffened in surprise and sighed in relief when she relaxed, accepting his embrace. She let him kiss her as he'd only kissed Toya before. There was a passion, a desperation, in him that needed to be filled as he convinced her to open her mouth to him and he crushed her slight form to his chest.

Rain poured around them and there was only the moment.

Hours, minutes, seconds later, he withdrew, his breath uneven. One breath and then another before the pants became gasps and sobs. The ground gave way beneath his feet and he was on his knees, unstoppable tears matching the ragged sobs as he pressed his face into her stomach.

* * *

Silent, she ran her fingers through his hair, giving what comfort she could to a broken man. She tipped her face back and let the rain mix with her own tears as they rolled down her cheek and onto the hair of the desolate man who clung to her.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: I found the sheet of paper that all these were originally done on. Funny what happens when you clean your room. So I'm picking back up the thread and working on them. Fifteen all together. Fun little writer's exercises. I also went through and reedited the previous chapters so hopefully they are a bit more readable.

I LOVE this one. It is very different from my original plan for it and i'm glad. All of these together, I hope, will tell a post-series story. Though, poor Tomoyo, she seems to be the receipent of my angst.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Echoes

Title: **Echoes**

Pairing: Kaho/Fujitaka

Canon: manga

* * *

He was like them both and so he caught her eye.

The first time had been during the first shrine visit of the year before Eriol had come to Tomoeda. He came separately from his daughter and stayed longer at prayers. She watched him, knowing who he was, as he bent his head before the shrine bell. The air around him rippled with the presence of a spirit and she wondered briefly if it was his departed wife that his son had spoke about at times.

When he finished his prayer, he turned to look around the temple for a moment before spotting her. She gave him a smile that he returned. Then, with a brief nod of his head, he turned and left. She turned her attentions to the other patrons and it was done.

--

The second time had been after her return from England some six years later. She had loved Eriol but the time for them to part had come and she left, sad but accepting. She returned to her shrine, her heart empty of anything but memories. It had been years since she had really been alone. Not since Touya had she experienced loneliness and it was a hard homecoming.

Not that she had been left to idle. Almost immediately, Sakura had come to the shrine, knowing, in that way she had, that her old teacher had come home. At sixteen, Sakura was far more sensitive to romantic attachments and had gently inquired why Eriol was not with her. It had been a conversation punctuated with tears and finished with an invitation to the tea party a few days later.

Once more, she was brought face to face with him and she couldn't help but see all the similarities. The face was the same, the glasses too. Their height and they way they stood. Worse, it was blurred together with the mannerisms and looks of his son and in one body, she was faced with the two men she had loved.

He was all that was polite to her, gracious and understanding. He thanked her for her part in the magic. She accepted it quietly, unable to quite relax in his presence. Magic was just one more similarity and blending of the two. His aura was like both of theirs and she knew without asking that he, so like Touya had, could now see his much beloved wife.

She didn't stay long.

--

The third time was on his deathbed.

"Kinomoto-sensei, I understand you asked for me."

"Yes, Mizuki-san. Please sit."

She sat in the chair facing him in the oddly quiet hospital room. It was past visiting hours and so she was alone, serving as a religious advisor of sorts. She couldn't help but stare at him. Years had passed and the pain of her lost loves had faded but in his face there was always an echo.

"I always felt bad for you, really."

She stiffened, startled. "Why?"

He smiled at her sadly. "In all this destiny, all the magic planned centuries before, you are the only one that was left unsatisfied. No destined love, no great magic. You were used as a tool then set aside."

He spoke with the candor of a dying man who realized that saying what mattered was what was important. She opened her mouth to argue but couldn't find the words.

"I don't mean it meanly, Mizuki-san. You helped my daughter when she needed it most. You helped my son, too. And in the end, you are alone. You haven't even dated since you returned six years ago if gossip is to be believed."

She blushed. "There was no one else."

"I'm truly sorry. I hope that you find someone."

She looked at him, the echo of those she loved. His face was pale and bruised. He was dying and with him the blurred combination of her love. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him but knew it would only hurt them both. He was never hers to begin with, but she had a feeling that when he went, the last shadows of her feelings might go with him. She would at last be able to move on.

She met his eyes and knew that he had an idea of her thoughts. She gave him a sad smile and he returned it. For a moment, there was peace.

"Now, I know you really called me here to talk about your children and your magic. Why don't we talk about that?"

"Please."

--

The fourth time, at the funeral, she let go

* * *

A/N: All the ones I've written today (of which there are a few more that I have yet to post) are so melancholy. It could be to do with the pairings themselves but I suspect it has something to do with the rain.

Next one should be funny though.


	7. Her Prince, Her Knight

Title: **Her Prince, Her Knight**

Pairing: Rika/Syaoran

Canon: manga

* * *

From the beginning, she found him interesting. Not that they ever really spoke, but there was something about him that caught her attention, Truthfully, he caught every girl's attention, even the ones who were involved, as she had been. Even at a young age, he had been extremely attractive on more than one level. Naoko had said it best perhaps when she commented that he was like a long lost prince, striving to protect the princess that he loved.

And of course, everyone knew that princess was Sakura.

Oh, after a fashion, he was kind and polite to all the girls in the class. He was almost friendly Tomoyo, even, but it was nothing compared to how he was with Sakura. Often, she'd seen the way they would be together, just talking, but in that simple action they managed to create an atmosphere that separated them from the rest of the world. One had only to look at him to see the adoration in his eyes.

Truthfully, that just made him more attractive. Chiharu, Naoko and she would often sigh whilst looking at the couple. He was so openly devoted to Sakura, so ready to do anything for her, to protect her. He was a prince, the kind girls dreamed about

Then, one day, he left and such fancies passed. She only thought of him in reference to poor Sakura. After all, she had her own love.

***

The first time he came to her rescue was in their second year of high school. When he came across her crying in the park at the end of the day, he hadn't had to ask her why. Everyone knew. A week from the horrible event and it was as fresh in her mind as it had been an hour after. At school, she was able to hold back the tears and at home she acted as if she was okay, but when she was alone, it was harder to keep up that wall. Silent tears streamed down her face as she tried, refusing to give in the grief, refusing to be foolish enough to let it hurt her.

She hadn't even noticed him until a square of fabric was thrust into her view. Gasping, she looked up to find him looking down at her, concern writ on his features.

"L-Li-kun!" she stuttered. He said nothing, instead putting his hand forward again, silently urging her to take the handkerchief. "T-thank you," she murmured, taking it from his hand. As she mopped up her tears, he watched her, silent, patient. When she finished, she held it up to him but he waved it away. She smiled at clutched it in her hand, unsure what to say.

"He's a fool, you know."

Her eyes widened in shock. Kind though he may be, he had never been the sort she pictured to say such things, nor had he ever been the first to speak in most cases. She couldn't think of anything to say and instead just stared up at him.

"I mean it. He's a fool for letting you go. But you…Sasaki-san, you aren't a fool for being hurt. Don't think you have to hide the fact that you hurt."

Tears welled in her eyes again and she nodded.

He hesitated, as if unsure of what he wanted to say. "And, uh, you know, you might feel better if you let yourself be upset. If you get it all out, you can start to let go."

She gave him a watery smile. "You are very wise, Li-kun."

He smiled ruefully. "I think it is more to do with being raised surrounded by women."

She giggled slightly. "I see."

His expression sobered. "I mean it though. He's the fool. Not you."

"Thank you, Li-kun."

He nodded, frowning a little in indecision. "I need to go but if you need…."

"Go. I…I think I need to be alone for a little while."

"Okay." He turned to leave before glancing over his shoulder at her. "And, you know, Sasaki-san, I'm sure you will find someone better soon. Someone who deserves you."

As she watched him go, tears filled her eyes. Instinctively, she knew that in moments her emotions would take control of her again, but for that moment she couldn't help but think about him. Naoko had been right. He really was like a prince, a somewhat awkward one perhaps, but a prince. And, for a moment, she wondered wistfully what it would be like to be held in his arms while she cried. What it would be like if he were _her_ prince.

***

Five years later, he came to her rescue in an entirely different way. She had been on her way to her car after a night class, uncomfortable as always that she had to walk the long distance to her car in the darkened parking lot. More nervous than alert, she focused only on getting to her car as quickly as possible not noticing the figure lurking just out of the light.

She screamed when a hand reached out to grab her and might have screamed again but the sound died in her throat when she saw the gleam of light illuminating the blade in his hand. She stilled I her struggle, shock and terror stealing the fight from her as he put the knife to her neck.

He cut her slightly before withdrawing the blade to hold in front of her face as she stared, transfixed.

"Good," her attacker began. "Now, I am—"

He was cut off by a blur of motion that had him flying across the cement. Her eyes followed the motion, glued to the now seemingly unconscious figure before turning to look at her savior.

"Li-kun!"

He didn't look at her as he approached the still figure on the ground. Crouching over him, he looked to be checking for signs of consciousness, or life, before letting out a satisfied snort. Finally, he looked up at her.

"You okay, Sasaki-san?"

"Y-yes. Thank you!"

"Good." He turned back to her attacker, thoughtful, before stripping him of his belt and using it to tie him to the lamppost he'd landed by. "Scumbag." Sighing, he looked at her again and rose to his feet to looker her over himself. He frowned once he got closer. "He cut you."

"I'm okay."

"You're shaking," he pointed out in argument. Looking over to the figure, then back at her, he nodded slightly. "Come on, I'll drive you home. You can call the cops to come get him while I drive."

"What about my car?"

"I'll call that stupid boyfriend of yours and we'll get it to your house later. The really important thing is that you get home safe."

She nodded, blushing, and gathered her things before following him to his car. As she walked she knew that he might be Sakura's prince, but on that night, he was her knight.

***

"What was that for?" he asked, blushing as he put his fingers to the place on his cheek that she'd just kissed.

"It is my way of saying thanks for your help over the years and for taking care of Sakura. I've never seen a happier bride. Like a prince and his princess."

His blushed deepened and he nodded before excusing himself embarrassedly to attend to the other wedding guests. She laughed as she turned to find her date, her love. Li had been right. She'd found someone knew, better than sensei had ever been. Still, a part of her knew that Li would always be her knight in shining armor, her prince, even if she wasn't his princess.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it didn't end up being funny. Couldn't get the funny to work right. And, honestly, I'm not particularly satisfied with this. I think it ended up dragging out too long. *shrug*

Reviews would be awesome and constructive criticsm rejoiced over. Thanks!


	8. Anything You Can Do

Title: **Anything You Can Do**

Pairing: Nakuru/Yukito

Canon: manga

* * *

It started with basketball. Hyper as always, she challenged him to a one on one match. After sizing both of them up, the captian of the team demanded a set time limit. They had practice to get on with. Half of the school showed up to watch.

"Tie! 5-5!"

She stormed off, frustrated and muttering. He shrugged and smiled at the gathered crowd.

* * *

The archery club was excited o have the challenge. Basketball membership had gone up afater the display the week before and they needed club members. The captain gave them five arrows each with a smile. Crowds gathere dto watch and her eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"Tie!"

"What?!"

"Uh…tie?"

"Again?!"

She left with a handful of English curse words. He was surrounded by a group of fawning fangirls.

* * *

The captain of the track team was ambivolent. He set the limit at one race, full track, and no retries. They had to wait a few days due to sudden rain but by the time it started, the bleachers were overflowing with spectators and the captain wondered if he, too, would get extra members.

"Tie!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's right there on the photo."

"Not. Possible!"

She was stopped from stormin off by a group of adoring boys. He looked to see if anyone brought food.

* * *

"Tie!"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Tie!"

THWACK!

"OW! It's still a tie…."

* * *

"Tie!"

"Alright! That's IT!"

"It is?"

* * *

"You can't be good at everything."

"I never said I was."

"You have got to be bad at _something_."

"I'm willing to see."

"…I bet you aren't so good at kissing."

"I really cou– mmm!"

"Mmm."

…

"Hmm. Tie."

"O-okay."

She skipped away whistling. He went to find Touya.

* * *

"Akizuki-san, Tsukishiro-san. Do you think you could hold a competition again next year? Club membership is up fifty percent!"

* * *

A/N: Finally, some humor. Nakuru is good for that, I suppose.

The next one is going to be Meilin/Yue. It isn't so much a random pairing as a realization that we left Meilin out and we randomly chose a guy to pair her with. She only gets one.

And i had the PERFECT story for her...and then completely forgot it. So...could be a while before that chapter comes up.

Review?


End file.
